1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a convertible roof conversion kit for a passenger car with a rigid, nonconvertible roof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Passenger cars are often designed with open construction and a roof which can be folded back. Such cars can be driven open or closed. In the closed position, the convertible roof forms the roof of a passenger car, the cover being in form of canvas-material which forms a seal and which is carried by a collapsible frame.
Existing conversions of cars to simulated convertible roofs require permanent alteration or perforation of the automobile, for example, rivets attached to the roof. This invention provides a conversion method resulting in no permanent damage or alteration to the automobile.